


Out of Time

by Lalalalemonade11



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Words on wrists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalalemonade11/pseuds/Lalalalemonade11
Summary: Wyatt has been decidedly ignoring the fact that he and Lucy are soulmates, and Lucy is sick of it.





	1. Chapter One

Returning to the present was something that Lucy always enjoyed. Travelling to the past was always enjoyable, but the present meant home, the present was (more) safe. The one thing that the present didn’t have for her, was the time that she wanted with Wyatt. From the moment that he had uttered the words that had been on her wrist since the day she was born, all she wanted to do was spend time with him, but that seemed like the last thing that he wanted to do. Then they went to Vegas and everything changed. Honestly, Lucy was a little miffed that Wyatt didn’t start caring that they were soulmates until someone else was engaged to her. Still, she can’t help but feel a little excited when he began to do up her seat belts on the way home, glancing up at her every so often through his eyelashes, just like he was doing right now. This time it wasn’t at all concerned, not even playfully annoyed. No, he was undoing her seat belts with a ferocity that rivaled his mood during a face-off, and she couldn’t be more turned on. She knew deep down that she shouldn’t be, she had a god damn fiance waiting for her at her “home”, but she couldn’t help it at this point. No matter how mad she was, he was, they were, at each other, she had no doubts in her mind that she would always love him. From the moment they met she had loved him and until the day she died she would love him. The only disappointing part was that, even if they were soulmates, even if she had said the words on his wrist and he had said the words on hers, he would never love her. So she went on, went “home” then went to her mom’s home. She knew she was going to break it off with Noah, she couldn’t lie to him, not for the rest of her life at least, and there was no way she was going to be able to marry a man that she would divorce in a little while and not feel insanely guilty. So Lucy left him, saying “everything has changed” and showing him the words on her wrist that, gauged by his reaction, had never been there, or caused a problem in this new timeline. She said with her mother all the way through her journey to Watergate, and well, by then she had to leave. Lucy loved her mom as well, but there was only so much she could take of lying at every turn, so she left, again. The generous pay that Mason Industries and the Government was giving her was more than enough for her to move into an extremely nice apartment, but she settled for something small. Why pay for more than she would ever use? Instead of waking everyone up when she got called out to work, she would only wake herself up. It gave her the space she needed to try to comprehend and cope with everything that was happening. But every time they went somewhere, the look in Wyatt’s eyes got darker, but he never made any advancement towards her, until Bonnie and Clyde.

 

First he had kissed her. Not just a peck on the lips. A full blown, open mouth, “bedroom, now”, kiss. Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed like that, if she had ever been kissed like that in her life. She was shocked, yes, but it wasn’t necessarily unwelcome. Afterwards, when they were pressed together, lying in that tiny twin bed, she thought they might talk about it, the kiss, but they didn’t. They just lay as stiff as stones, side by side, talking only of fate and his ex-wife. So Lucy waited until they returned to the future, present, to ask. He grumped, then apologized saying that it was to throw Clyde off their lie. That was where she drew the line. She grabbed his arm and swung him back around to face her. “What do you want me to do, Wyatt?” She said. 

 

“What are you talking about?” She rolled her eyes.  
“I have tried to be patient. I thought that if I gave you some time, you might give me some answers. I didn’t need to here you propose, I just needed to hear that you didn’t hate me! That you wanted me! Even as a friend! You tried to die at The Alamo. What do you want from me? Just tell me. Do you want me to be a friend? Something more? I’ll do whatever you need me to do… Just tell me what that is!” Red hot tears were flowing freely down her face now as she searched his face for any sign of anything. She was about to turn away when he started to move. He stepped into her, grabbed her face and kissed her again. Lucy stood frozen in disbelief. Was this really happening? The Wyatt that had been so reluctant to trust her, to let her in before now… was kissing her? She responded, greedily claiming his lips for her own. Then it was over, he pulled away in an instant. Lucy snapped open her eyes to meet his. 

“I want you, Lucy. I want to be with you. But I feel guilty.” Wyatt explained. He rubbed his face. “I feel guilty about the fact that I’m in love with you,” Lucy felt all the air leave her body with those words. “But, I know that Jessica would have wanted this, at least that’s what she always told me. I feel guilty about the fact that I told her that you didn’t matter. I didn’t know who you were or what you would mean to me, so I said you didn’t matter. The truth is, you’re the only thing that matters anymore.” Lucy let out a sob.

“I know that you loved Jessica. That doesn’t bother me. I love you. I want you.” Wyatt pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. Lucy could feel his tears running into her shirt as he could probably feel her own seeping into his. 

“Will you stay with me?” He mumbled into her shirt. “Can I stay with you?” Lucy nodded. 

“Do you want to come to my place?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes.” She took his hand and lead him to her car. Taking a deep breathe she got in the car and looked at him. This was either going to be one of the best or worst nights of her life. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Upon arriving at her apartment Lucy made the stunning realization that there was only one bedroom. Of course that wouldn’t be a problem, she would take the couch (Lucy wasn’t a neanderthal. She was the host, so she would be sleeping on the couch.) Lucy keyed herself in and lead Wyatt up the stairs, glancing back every once in awhile, but whipping her head around to face forward again when his eyes met hers. They arrived at her door and her fumbled with her keys before being able to unlock the door. Lucy was shocked when she didn’t hear a snarky comment from Wyatt, but once more glance at his face told her that he was still recovering from what had happened between them. Holding open the door, Lucy waited for Wyatt to step through. She quietly pushed the door closed and followed him into her living room. Feeling self conscious, Lucy rubbed her arms. 

 

“I just need to get some blankets for myself, you can take the bed and I’ll-” 

 

“I can’t kick you out of your own bed, Lucy” Wyatt protested.

 

“I’m the host, I’ll take the couch.” Lucy said. 

 

“Tough luck, Babydoll.” She rolled her eyes. This was getting her nowhere. 

 

“Fine. I’ll grab the sheets for you… Just give me a second.” He nodded as she disappeared into her bedroom. Lucy pressed her back against the wall facing her bed and heaved a breath. This was happening. Wyatt was in her apartment, in her living room. God, since when was she so nervous to be around him? Since the fact that they had kissed twice maybe? That was probably it she figured. Running a hand down her face, she gathered what she needed to give him and walked back out to confront her fears. He was staring out the window when she came back, and turning quickly when her heard her timid footsteps make their way back into the room. 

 

“You have a nice view of the city from here.” She looked where he was and shrugged. 

 

“Yeah. I guess I do. I don’t really spend a lot of time here.” He furrowed his brow in apparent confusion. 

 

“If I lived here I wouldn’t stop looking out of this window. The city, the lights. It’s just so…” 

“Romantic?” She said. “I never pinned you for city watching.” 

 

“You’d be surprised.” He scoffed. “I assume these are for me?” He said as he pulled the blankets and pillow from her arms. 

 

“You can really take my bed, it’s fine.” Lucy said.

 

“I can really sleep on the couch. I’m fine, Lucy.” She pursed her lips before nodding. 

 

“Bathroom’s down the hall, second door on the left. I’m in the last door if you need anything. Sleep well, Wyatt.” 

 

“Sweet dreams, Lucy.” She smiled slightly and ventured down the hall towards her room. Afterwards, she lay in her bed wide awake. There was no way that she was going to able to go to sleep when her soulmate was less than 100 feet away from where she was laying. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After spending a few hours hopelessly tossing and turning, Lucy sighed. This wasn’t getting her anywhere. Her mind kept drifting to the soldier that had taken residence on her couch. She flung off her covers and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Lucy padded out to where Wyatt was sleeping and inhaled slowly, trying, and failing to calm herself. Standing above him now, Lucy gently prodded his arm. Wyatt blinked and turned slightly. 

 

“Lucy?” He said gruffly with sleep bleared eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said. “I just… can I sleep here with you?” He looked at her confused, but scooted over to make room for her all the same. Lucy laid beside him, pulling his arm close to her chest and sliding to fit perfectly with him. She felt him fall asleep first, soft, warm breaths fanning against the back of her neck as he buried his head in her hair. A gentle smile fell across her face as she followed him into the blissful oblivion of sleep. This is what they were truly meant to be.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucy woke with a start. There was someone behind her, she wasn’t in her room. What was happening? The person behind her nuzzled their face further into her neck and pulled her waist back to theirs. Softly gasping, the night before came rushing back to her. Memories of Wyatt’s lips against her own, memories of short glances. Lucy’s lips twitched upwards at the corners and she moved her hand to cover his where it rested on her lower stomach. Brushing Wyatt’s knuckles with the pad of her thumb, she lay there basking in the warmth, the security, the peacefulness. A few minutes passed like this before Wyatt started to move. He pulled his face from her hair and exhaled with a small groan. 

 

“What time is it?” Wyatt grumbled in a voice that was far too sexy for having just woken up. 

 

“I have no clue.” Lucy said, turning her head to face him. “Got somewhere to be?” Rubbing his face, Wyatt spoke.

 

“No, I just haven’t sleep that well in a long time.” They both froze, Lucy's hand stilling, Wyatt’s breath getting stuck in his throat. 

 

“Neither have I.” She admitted. Wyatt smiled a little in relief then tipped his forehead towards hers. Lucy closed her eyes and leaned forwards, meeting him halfway in a kiss. Their lips molded together, Lucy couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. She turned to face him, breaking the kiss for only a moment before diving back down for more. Her hands were in his hair, his hands were cupping, no, caressing her jaw, her neck, the back of her head. Wyatt pulled away from her and moved his attention to the junction of her neck while slowly shifting to be on top of her. It was at this moment that Lucy’s phone began to ring. She grabbed it from behind her head, Mason Industries, Flynn had the best timing. She hit answer and brought the phone to her ear, but Wyatt didn’t let up. 

 

“Hello?” She swatted roughly at Wyatt as Lucy attempted to pull herself out from underneath of him. Wyatt rolled off of her with a sigh and she stood, brushing off her clothes and trying to tame her hair. “Yes, hello, I’m here.” She said breathlessly. 

 

“Lucy, are you okay? You sound out of breath.” Agent Christopher asked. 

 

“I’m fine. Did Flynn take out the Mothership again?” 

 

“Yes, we need you to come in right away. Do you know where Wyatt is by any chance? We can’t seem to reach him.” 

 

“I do, I’ll bring him in with me.” Lucy glanced over to where Wyatt was lying on the couch, chest still heaving, arms over his head. 

 

“I’ll see you soon.” Lucy turned to Wyatt after she hung up. 

 

“We’re needed.” Wyatt rolled over onto his stomach. 

 

“Can’t Flynn wait for like two more hours?” 

 

“Apparently not.” She said, just as frustrated as he was. “Come on. We’ve got a time bandit to catch.” Wyatt sat up and grabbed his pants from where he had left them on the floor the previous night. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The mission was okay. The same mostly. They met Jimmy Carter, he claimed he saw a UFO, nothing really changed that time around. She hoped that Rufus hadn’t caught onto them. Lucy was pretty sure he hadn’t, but she couldn’t be sure, and the fact that Wyatt kept coming up behind her to gently place a hand on her back whenever she got into a sticky situation probably didn’t help keep it hidden, not that she didn’t like it. And when he was buckling her in for the journey home, wow. If she thought he was giving her bedroom eyes before, she was sorely mistaken. Those were nothing compared to this time. Even as she climbed out of the Lifeboat she could feel him staring a hole into her back. She tried to ignore it as she walked back to costume, but she could feel him come up behind her as they reached the racks of clothing where they were to return their disguises. She had barely hung up before he was spinning her around to face him, mouth fiercely claiming hers causing her to stumble back in shock. Wyatt caught her before Lucy knocked over the stands in back of her. She stood startled for a moment before responding, flinging her arms around his neck. Then they heard a voice. 

 

“Well… This is new.” They broke apart to see Jiya and Rufus looking at them in shock. “Are you guys?” Rufus pointed at his wrist. Lucy nodded 

 

“Yes, we are.” She said under her breath. 

 

“That’s… Nice. Does Christopher know?” 

 

“Who knows what she does and doesn’t know?” Rufus nodded. 

 

“Are you going to tell her?” Lucy looked to Wyatt and shrugged. 

 

“There’s not much to tell yet.” Rufus raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” 

 

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Wyatt grabbed Lucy’s hand. 

 

“Look, we’d love to stay and chat, but we have… things to do.” Lucy looked at Rufus and Jiya apologetically before being pulled out of the room towards her car. Buckling herself in, Lucy sighed and turned to look at Wyatt. 

 

“You can’t just make out with me whenever you feel like it, you know. We’re going to have to talk about this at least a little bit more sometime.” 

 

“I thought the whole point of a soulmate was to have someone to make out with at a moment’s notice.” Rolling her eyes, Lucy sighed. 

 

“I mean, that;s one of the reasons, but not the only one. Weren’t you told all the stories as a little kid?” 

 

“Yeah, who wasn’t?”

 

“ Don’t you remember? True love? A partner? Your other half?” 

 

“I know that I don’t come across as a romantic, you said as much yourself. But me going on missions with you, saving you, you saving me. That’s all that I need from you. Like I’ve told you, I trust you. I’ll take you out to dinner if you want, a movie, whatever makes you happy. Just realize that that, you, are all I needed.” Lucy can feel a tear slide down her cheek, red hot with emotion. She nods, pressing the side of her face into the hand he had lain across her jaw while he spoke to her. “Now, we need to stop at the grocery store. I’m going to make you the best damn pizza you’ve ever eaten.” 

 

“Is that a promise, soldier?” Wyatt winked.

 

“You know it, Babydoll.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was in fact the best pizza she had ever eaten, probably the most happy she’d ever been too. Even as they were washing the dishes, a smile graced her face. Lucy was drying the last plate when some music began to filter through the room. Lucy set down the plate in the drying rack and turned to see Wyatt with a smirk on his face and a hand held out towards her. 

 

“Shall we?” She laughed and took his hand. 

 

“We shall, but I’ll warn you in advance, I’m a terrible dancer.” Placing her hand on his shoulder, she let him lead her in a slow waltz. Nothing fancy, just moving in circles around her kitchen. The song switched from a mild tempo to one with a slow, lilting beat. Wyatt drew her in and she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth. 

 

“For once in my life,” she began. “I feel like I never want to leave this moment.” Wyatt’s hand brushed along her spine and she shivered. Drawing back to look her in the eyes, he spoke. 

 

“Me too.” She searched his face for a moment before he dipped his head to kiss her. It started slow. The longing that she had felt that morning slowly creep back into her stomach. His hands left her waist and fluttered around her back and torso, unsure of where to land. Lucy molded her body flush with his and he settled for pulling on her leg. She pulled back for a breath and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Bedroom?” Wyatt questioned breathlessly. Lucy nodded unable to form words. As he laid her down on to the bed, Lucy could barely think, but the one thing that she knew, was that she was never letting go, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who knew sick days could be so productive? Here's chapter two... I think it's a little shorter than last time, sorry. I'll probably update again sometime this weekend but no promises. Again, if anyone wants to beta hit me up on tumblr @Lalalalemonade11 . Thank you so much for reading, and leaving kudos, it makes my heart so happy. Also, I don't know about you but I am 10/10 not ready for an episode without Wyatt in it so I hope he's there for at least a little bit. Finally, if you want be to write what happens after the classy fade to black I will, one, for sure need a beta, I've never done that and will 100% need some help, and will need conformation from you guys (the readers) that you actually want that. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the same thing except with a little more. I don't know when I will next update, once again if anyone wants to beta this or anything else hit me up on tumblr @Lalalalemonade11


End file.
